fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaiju Overlord/New Battle Style
What I have created here is a new battle style which combines elements from the Fossil Fighters: Champions battle style and Fossil Fighters: Frontier battle style. The new battle mechanics run as follows. The classic 6-region arena is still in place, with 3 forward AZ posotions and 3 rearward SZ positions, allowing for rotation between the Cambrian and Jurassic Formation and the application of Support Effects. Range is still a vital part of the strategy and an attribute that every Vivosaur possesses. However, this battle style also offers the inclusion of stances. Yes, taking stances from Frontier, this new battle style puts a twist on the new mechanic the third installation provided to make up for everything it left behind. As in Frontier, every move puts the attacking Vivosaur and the Vivosaur being attacked in a certain stance. However, what I've added is the seperation of combo moves into specific strikes. Both original Fossil Fighters games achknoweledges that combo and fury moves struck multiple times, but they still treated them all like the same move combined into 2 or 3 different strikes. I'm going to change that a bit. While combo and fury moves will still only appear as a single move that costs a single set of FP, they will be set up into different strikes that do vary from each other. For example, a move like T-Rex's classic Frightful Assualt will be split into 3 seperate strikes: a physical bite attack, a physical tail swipe attack, and a fire breath attack. This will affect that battle mechanics in multiple different ways. One of these is Evasion. As combo and fury skills technically strike multiple times, it will be possible to miss one of the blows and land another in any order. This will affect stances as well, as each blow will give a different resulting stance to the user and opponent. While the attacking Vivosaur will continue to use the move and end on the final blow's resulting stance every time, the Vivosaur being attacked will end in the resulting stance of the last part of the move that hits it. For the most part, that will be the end of the move, but in situations where accuracy and/or evasion are being drastuically manipulated by Support Effects or Status Effects, then results may vary. This new mechanic will also play into countering. Moves like Auto Counter and Payback only counter physical moves that actually have two Vivosaurs making contact in combat. As such, moves like the aforementioned Frightful Assualt will be able to be countered, but only certain parts of it. Unlike in Champions where the entire move would be able to be countered due to the first two physical strikes, now that the blows are seperated, counter would only affect the bite and tail swipe while the fire breath would still land home. This would also mean that Auto Counter would only counter the physical parts of a move such as Frightful Assault, so any damage dealt by the fire breath would not tally into the 1/3rd retaliation value of Auto Counter. Due to the inclusion of stances to the battle mechanics, the Status Effect Dizziness will also be included. This will make Vivosaurs randomly change their stance whenever they attack. Vivosaurs will also retain their stance--for better or for worse--until they decide to attack again or are attacked by another stance-changing move. This new system will also further diversify Vivosaurs by adding several new abilities. These abilities, like Sleepy, may put Vivosaurs at a disadvantage by having them start a battle with a specific negative Status Effect already applied. They may also benifit the Vivosaur, like with Counter Plus, by adding positive Status Effects to the Vivosaur at the start of battle. However, these may also be completely random new abilities that work with the new battle system. For example, Fire-Retardant would be an ability where the Vivosaur in question would be immune to Fire-base attacks (i.e. all fire or lava breath attacks. All moves will have a specific base, although they will still be typed based on the type of the Vivosaur weilding them. For example, going back to T-Rex, Scare Tactics will be typed as a Fire-type move, but its base will be a simple physical attack. However, physical moves like Dydomio's Dydomio Flame or Dimorph Ace's Firebird will be typed as a Fire move and also considered a physical Fire-based move. Of course, breath attacks like Tyrant's Breath will surely be considered Fire-based, and this applies for all types. It'll also apply for special variants of types, like Ice and Electricity, since they have their own animations. This will affect abilities like Fire-Retardant because, although moves like Scare Tactics are Fire-type, they are not Fire-based and will therefore not be nullified by the abilitie's immunity. Skills like Dydomio Fame, Firebird, and Tyrant's Breath, however, will be nullified. I believe that is all the modifications that I have imposed at this time. I will edit this in future if more ideas come to mind. Category:Blog posts